


The Apple Sauce Incident

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [12]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when Loki and Stephen are left alone with Maria.





	The Apple Sauce Incident

“Do you have to go?” Loki asks looking at Tony who's piling clothes on the bed.

“Yes. I don't really want to but these investors aren't backing down. They want me there for a few days. I think they're hoping to get a better deal out of me than they can out of Pepper,” Tony says sadly.

“And I have this school speaking tour, such is the life of a military man turned superhero,” Rhodey says.

“I have to get in touch with Drax and Gamora, someone has to tell them that they're godparents,” Quill says. 

“And I'm going with Bucky to visit his parents graves. He needs the emotional support,” Bruce says.

“But what am I supposed to do with all of you gone? Maria isn't old enough to travel far yet. I'll be here all alone,” Loki says.

“Well excuse me,” Stephen says.

“Stephen, we both know that you're going to get called away due to some emergency at the sanctum,” Loki says.

“Not this time. Apparently after interrupting our anniversary someone put the fear of God into Wong. He won't be bothering me this whole week,” Stephen says kissing Loki on the temple.

“Oh really? Who would do a thing like that?” Loki asks innocently.

“Obviously someone who loves me,” Stephen says.

“Alright, looks like I'm all packed. I'll just say bye to Maria and then I'll have to be on my way,” Tony says and dashes into the nursery where Maria is curled up with the Iron Man plushie Bucky had bought her.

Tony can't wait to show him the Winter Soldier plushie that he found. Especially with how much Maria loves cuddling with it.

“Hey there. Daddy has to go in a smelly old business trip. But he'll bring you back something. Maybe another plushie, you like that?” Tony asks and Maria wiggles excitedly but still looks sad.

“I know baby girl, but I'll be back before you know it,” Tony coos and gets a hug from his daughter.

“Hey there, is there room for one more hugger?” Rhodey asks and Tony opens the hug up for him.

The two of them leave and Bruce is the next one to come say goodbye but Quill isn't too far behind. 

Soon the only people left are Loki, Stephen, and Maria.

“Looks like it's just the three of us darling,” Loki says when Stephen is done portaling everyone to where they need to go.

“Looks like. Should we put on a movie for her,” Stephen asks motioning to Maria who looks content with trying to eat her sushi roll plushie.

“Not yet. She seems to be entertained right now,” Loki says.

“Do you want to make some homemade baby food?” Stephen asks.

“Since when do you want to make homemade anything and since when do you know how to make homemade baby food?”

“A doctor at the hospital suggested it when I was there doing a consultation and I got the recipes from still me mother's at the playground.”

“When has Maria ever been to a playground?”

“Remember when her skin turned slightly yellow?”

“Yes Tony and I both were freaking out about it,” Loki says.

“Well, to get her some sunlight I took her to the playground,” Strange says.

“Oh. In that case I would love to make homemade baby food with you,” Loki says and FRIDAY agrees to keep an eye on Maria. 

A task that Levi also takes upon themself, of the way that they hover over Maria is any indication.

It takes the two of them an hour to find the equipment they'll need and even longer to figure out how they work but eventually they do.

“Should we try making mashed banana?” Stephen asks.

“No, I don't suggest that. Maria hates mashed banana.”

“Oh right. Is that the one she threw out the window or the one she threw up when Peter tried to feed her?”

“Peter. The window one was pumpkin,” Loki says.

“At least she shares your love for throwing things out of windows,” Stephen says.

“Perhaps we should make apple sauce,” Loki suggests instead.

“Sounds good,” Stephen says chopping up the apples for it.

They put the apples in the blender only to realize they forgot something very important.

“Stephen, where's the lid?”

Maria it's so focused on her sushi plushie that she doesn't notice her fathers’ cries of alarm or the splattering sounds of apple sauce hitting the kitchen walls.

Even though her daddies are really smart sometimes they do some stupid things.

Like blending apples in the blender without a lid.


End file.
